


Gay Boy

by Louissa



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Homophobia, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Unwanted Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It's date night, Tim and Jason are looking forward to a good night out. If only there was such thing as a good night out for two off duty vigilantes.





	Gay Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this was a requested work, but I just want to throw this out there.
> 
> If you’re homophobic you’d probably already figured out that my stories are not for you. So if you have an issue with what I write feel free to just not read the story, no one is asking for you to read it.   
> On that note, I hope you guys enjoy!

It was date night, something that he and Jason had been doing for a while now and there had never really been any hassles with them going out. Not until tonight. There was a group of highly intoxicated men at the bar, the moment Tim walked into the place he knew that they’d be trouble. It didn’t stop Tim from moving closer to Jason when they eyed the couple, the feeling of a warm hand on the small of his back caused him to relax. 

The night had gone quite well, Tim was sipping on his vodka and cranberries while Jason had a whiskey. Normally Jason would’ve eaten his weight in whatever food was offered but with the occasional jeer from the group at the bar neither of them were hungry anymore, Tim had noticed Jason’s knuckles had turned white as he gripped onto the glass. Without even thinking he placed his hand on top of Jason’s and sent him a weak smile, they were both uncomfortable. 

“I think we should call it a night, maybe grab some take out on the way?” 

“Anywhere is better than here, Timmers.” 

Tim knew that if Jason went to the bar to pay things would only get worse, knowing Jason better than anyone else was kinda a thing that came with being his boyfriend. He could already tell just how angry he was. When he stood one of the men at the bar stood too, taking a breath he walked to the bar attempting to ignore the eyes on him. 

“Hey Fag” 

“Don’t ignore us you little twink”

He squared his shoulders as he pulled out his credit card sending a soft smile to the bartender, the exchange was quick and yet for some reason it seemed to last for years. Suddenly he felt a hand squeezing his ass and he sure as hell knew it wasn’t Jason’s. 

“I bet you like that don’t you gay boy?”

Before Jason could even get across to the bar Tim had the guy pinned to the ground in a headlock, his eyes were filled with rage as he dropped his knee right into the mans groin earning a pained yell. Without a single word he stood again and adjusted his tie, smiling he took Jason’s hand and led him out of the bar. 

“Tim.” 

“Tim.” 

“Tim babe-” 

“S-sorry I was really mad..” 

They’d stopped just in front of Jason’s bike, Tim hadn’t realised that he was trembling until he was pulled into a hug. Jason pressed a gentle kiss to Tim’s forehead before finally letting him go, he looked up at his boyfriend and sent him a weak smile. 

“Don’t apologise, that was really fucking hot.” 

Tim couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled in his chest, he covered his mouth to hide the smile on his face. Jason always hated when he did that, so his hand was moved and replaced with Jason’s lips. Tim didn’t protest. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck pulling him closer as Jason’s hand gently rested on his bum, there was a gentle squeeze as Tim pulled away to look at him.

“But your ass is mine.”

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
